Potter en Slytherin
by DapuchaProduction
Summary: ¿Qué hace una Potter en Slytherin? Emily nunca se preguntó quiénes eran sus verdaderos padres, ya que los Greysoul, quienes siempre habían querido tener hijos, la criaron rodeada de amor y felicidad, dentro del mundo mágico de Inglaterra. Pero Dumbledore le dice que es hija de los Potter, hermana gemela de Harry Potter...
1. Capítulo 1: El Expreso de Hogwarts

**Debo de estar algo loca, pero mi imaginación no tiene remedio! Acá con otra idea que ya había publicado en otra página, pero que mantendré a ambas actualizadas a la vez. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece como tampoco sus personajes y lugares ficcionales, sino que todos son propiedad de J. y Warner Brothers. Sólo aquellos que no conozcan son de mi autoría. Cualquier similitud con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-¡Mamá, mira! ¡Es el Expreso de Hogwarts!-gritó Emily con emoción.

Era una niña de once años, cabello rizado, negro intenso y de brillantes ojos esmeralda. Su piel blanca contrastaba con la negra túnica que llevaba puesta.

-Sí, Emily, todos sabemos que ese es el Expreso de Hogwarts.-replicó Richard, su hermano mayor, con ironía.-Lo podemos notar porque dice bien grande "_Expreso de Hogwarts_".

Totalmente diferente a la chica, éste era alto, de cabello castaño con reflejos dorados y ojos ámbar. Tenía catorce años y como pertenecía a la Casa de Ravenclaw, bordado en el lado izquierdo de su pecho de su túnica, el escudo de dicha casa.

Su hermana le miró con el ceño fruncido, antes de mirar con una tierna cara de cachorro mojado.

-Mamá, Richard me está molestando.-se quejó.

-Richard, deja en paz a tu hermana.-dijo la mujer.

Era una alta mujer de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos canela. Usaba una capa de terciopelo azul oscuro, y en su rostro se leía la batalla de emociones que tenía dentro: entre el orgullo que su segunda hija hubiera entrado a Hogwarts, y la tristeza que no la vería hasta dentro de unos meses.

Su hijo miró entre el resto de personas que había en la Estación de King's Cross, y sonrió al reconocer a sus amigos.

-Allí están Jason y Duncan.-dijo.-Voy con ellos.-iba a tirar de su baúl, pero su madre le detuvo.

-¿Te vas sin saludarme?-preguntó ella con tristeza.

El chico suspiró, se acercó a ella y le besó la mejilla, antes de salir corriendo hacia sus amigos, que habían visto todo y se rieron hasta que los amenazó con maldecirlos si no se callaban.

La mujer observó a su hija menor quien, lejos de la mirada de su hermano, se mostró insegura.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?-preguntó inclinándose hacia ella.

-Es que... tengo miedo de no ser una bruja.-susurró.

Myriam observó a la niña y la abrazó. Pocos en el mundo mágico, casi nadie de hecho, conocía el origen de los dos hijos de los Greysoul.

La mujer no podía tener hijos, así que ella y su esposo acordaron adoptarlos en el Orfanato Mágico que se había creado hacía quince años atrás, donde magos y brujas que no podían cuidar a sus hijos por diferentes motivos, los llevaban para encontrarles un nuevo hogar.

-Cariño,-dijo ella con dulzura.-si no lo fueras, no habrías recibido tu Carta de Hogwarts. Estoy segura que serás una de las brujas más poderosas y brillantes.-le acarició la mejilla.-¿Te acuerdas por qué tu padre y yo te elegimos para adoptarte?

-Por mis ojos.-respondió la niña instantáneamente.

-Exacto. Esos bellos ojos esmeralda. Cuando entramos al cuarto donde estabas, había unos nueve niños, y todos eran hermosos y no tenían padres. Algunos dormían, un par lloraban y otros jugaban con los juguetes; pero cuando entramos, nos miraste curiosa, con tus ojos brillantes, y ahí supe que serías tú nuestra segunda hija.

Emily, no nos importa si de verdad eres una bruja o no. Sólo queremos que seas feliz, recuérdalo.

La mujer se enderezó de nuevo.

-Vamos, te ayudaré a subir el baúl.

Después de subir la jaula de Shadow, la lechuza negra de la niña, y el baúl, la chica abrazó con fuerza a su madre.

-Te voy a extrañar.-aseguró la señora.-Así que mejor que me escribas todas las semanas contándome cómo te va. Y hoy, luego de la Selección, me escribís y me decís en qué Casa quedaste, ¡que sino no duermo en toda la noche!-exclamó con dramatismo, haciendo reír a la chica.

-Por supuesto.-aseguró la pelinegra sonriente.

Un fuerte silbido indicó que el tren estaba a punto de partir. En el lugar todos los padres comenzaron a insistir a sus hijos para que subieran rápido, o gritaron consejos de última hora para aquellos que estaban dentro.

-Suerte, cariño.-le deseó la mujer, y se separó de ella.

-Adiós.-se despidió Emily, cerrando la puerta. Sintió que el tren se movía y se acercó a una ventanilla para saludarla, hasta que el tren giró y perdió la estación. Tomó su baúl y la jaula, y buscó un lugar dónde poner todo.

-¿Emily?-preguntó una voz detrás suyo.

La aludida se giró y vio, sorprendida, a Daphne Greengrass, su mejor amiga mirarla con emoción y sorpresa. Era una chica de su misma de edad, pero su cabello era rubio, lacio y corto hasta los hombros, y sus ojos eran azules.

-¡Daph!-gritó ella, dejando las cosas en el suelo y abrazándola.-Pensé que ibas a entrar a Beauxbatons.

-Yo también.-contestó la otra, al tiempo en que se separaban.-Pero mi papá convenció a mi mamá de dejarme venir a Hogwarts. Fue un lío, la verdad. En mi casa todos se dividieron entre Hogwarts y Beauxbatons, ya que ambas son grandes escuelas. Por cierto, ¿estás buscando compartimiento?

-Sí.-afirmó la otra, al tiempo que volvía a tomar sus cosas.

-¿Querés venir conmigo? Estoy en un compartimiento, casi al final del tren, con otros chicos que entraron este año.

-¡Claro!

Daphne tomó la jaula de Shadow y ambas recorrieron todo el tren hasta el último vagón. La rubia abrió la puerta del primer compartimiento, donde había otras

tres personas, un chico y dos chicas.

-Hola.-saludó Daphne.-¿Les importa que ella esté con nosotros? Es Emily, y es una amiga mía.

-Claro.-aceptó una chica que estaba junto a la ventana.

Su cabello pelirrojo oscuro era lacio, y estaba atado en una trenza. La chica a su lado era rubia y de ojos marrones. Frente a ambas, un chico de pelo oscuro y piel blanca, algo alto para su edad, estaba sentado junto a la ventana.

Ambos chicos asintieron, y Daphne colocó la jaula de Emily junto a otra lechuza parda, sobre las cabezas de las chicas. .

La pelinegra subió su baúl en un espacio, en el baulero que estaba sobre el chico. Al intentar acomodarlo, éste se cayó hacia la chica, pero el otro, que estaba atento, lo atrapó y lo volvió a poner.

-Gracias.-le dijo Emily sonriente, pero el chico asintió y volvió a sentarse.

-Él es Theodore Nott.-explicó Daphne.-Y ellas son Susan Bones y Hannah Abbott.-señaló a las chicas.

-¿Bones?-repitió la pelinegra, al tiempo que se sentaba junto al chico, quien se corrió un poco para darle espacio, a pesar que había lugar para que se sentaran otras dos personas.-¿Eres familiar de Amelia Bones?

-Es mi tía.-contó la pelirroja.-¿La conoces?

-Claro, un par de veces vino a mi casa a hablar de asuntos importantes con mi padre, como ambos son del Wizengamot...

-¿Quién es tu padre?-preguntó Hannah.

-Marcus Greysoul.

-¿El anterior Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación Mágica?-preguntó Susan sorprendida, y Emily asintió.-Mi tía me contó que él fue el mejor que hubo en el Ministerio, y que como Dumbledore, fue pedido para ser Ministro, aunque se negó.

-Es miembro del Wizengamot y ahora está en el Consejo Escolar.-contó la pelinegra encogiéndose de hombros.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, revelando a un chico de cara redonda y pelo oscuro, que miraba desesperado a todos.

-¿Han visto a un sapo?-preguntó algo afligido, pero los otros negaron.-¡Se me ha escapado! Si lo ven, ¿me avisan?

Después de asegurar que lo harían, el chico se fue, y los otros siguieron hablando.

Cerca del mediodía, Emily se puso de pie diciendo que iba al baño, y salió al corredor, que estaba lleno de varios estudiantes que se reunían con sus amigos.

Al abrir la puerta para pasar al siguiente vagón, se encontró con que el camino estaba bloqueado por tres chicos que supuso debían tener su edad. El más cercano era un poco más alto que ella, de pelo rubio y ojos grises. Iba seguido por dos enormes chicos, que no tenían cara de ser muy inteligentes.

El niño rubio la observó con atención pero también altivez, y Emily supuso que esperaba que ella fuera quien se apartase. Aguantandose las ganas de decirle que era un maleducado por no apartarse, se disculpó y se corrió a un lado.

Los tres chicos pasaron, los dos grandotes moviendo sus brazos colgando, y no se giraron a verla, al menos ella no lo vio, porque cuando cruzó la puerta, el rubio se giró a verla rápidamente, pero luego siguió la vista en frente.

Emily siguió caminando y se cruzó entonces con una niña de pelo castaño rizado, quien a diferencia del rubio y sus amigos, le sonrió disculpándose y se apartó.

-Gracias.-le dijo, y quiso seguir caminando, pero la otra le tomó de la manga de su túnica.

-Espera.-le pidió, y la pelinegra se giró a verla, indicándole que la escuchaba.-Disculpa, pero ¿no has visto a un sapo por ahí?

-No, y ya se lo dije al niño que lo perdió. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Neville.-miró alrededor.-Parece algo despistado, pero pienso que es normal que a cualquiera se le pierda un sapo, ¿no?

-Bueno, yo si fuera un sapo también me perdería por ahí.-ironizó Emily.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó la otra, confundida.

-¿Nunca escuchaste que antes los alumnos llevaban sapos para cortarlos y así usar sus partes en la clase de Pociones?-preguntó Emily.

-No, no sé mucho de magos, la verdad. Soy...

-Ah, hija de muggles.-supuso la pelinegra, y le sonrió amablemente.

-Sí.-admitió la otra sonriente.-Hasta hacía unos meses no tenía idea de que la magia existía, y ahora ¡iré a Hogwarts! Leí que es una de las mejores escuelas de Europa.

Emily asintió.

-Cierto, y tal vez del mundo. Sólo Beauxbatons y Durmstrang se equiparan en calidad, por así decirlo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Oh, cierto, supongo que no las conoces. Son otras escuelas mágicas. Aquí en Inglaterra está el Instituto de Magia Mythal y la Escuela de Encantamientos, aunque no son nada en comparación a Hogwarts.

-Asombroso.-murmuró la castaña.-Vaya, y yo que creí que me había informado lo suficiente...

-No te preocupes.-Emily le sonrió amablemente.-Hasta los que nos criamos en familias de magos ignoramos muchas cosas. Sino, ¿por qué venimos a Hogwarts?

La chica sonrió y la pelinegra le extendió una mano a modo de saludo.

-Soy Emily Greysoul.-se presentó.

-Hermione Granger.-dijo la otra.-Mejor sigo buscando al sapo de Neville.

-Suerte.-le deseó la pelinegra, y ambas se separaron.

Emily regresó del baño media hora después, y se encontró con que la señora del carrito había pasado, y los chicos tenían dulces que deleitaban con gusto. La chica, al enterarse, se quejó, porque ella quería comprar ranas de chocolate, que eran sus favoritas.

-Si quieres te comparto las mías.-le ofreció Theodore.

-No es necesario, puedo ir por ella.-aseguró Emily.

-No me importa, después de todo, compré varias.-el chico se encogió de hombros y le sonrió, extendiendo una rana, y ella aceptó, sentándose a su lado nuevamente.

Theodore le sonrió mientras ella abría la caja y comía la rana, al tiempo que veía su cromo.

-Me tocó Bridget Wenlock, pero ya la tengo.

Hannah le dijo que no y le mostró su colección de cromos, así pudo seleccionar otro con el cual intercambiarlo.

El cielo desde la ventanilla mostró que comenzaba a ser de noche, y como Daphne y Hannah no estaban vestidas con las túnicas, se fueron a cambiarse a los baños.

Al regresar, ambas lo hicieron jadeando, por la corrida que habían hecho.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Susan.

-¿Se enteraron que Harry Potter está en el tren?-preguntó la rubia.

-¿Potter?-repitió Emily, incrédula.-¿Harry Potter, el hijo de James y Lily Potter?

-El mismo.-aseguró Daphne.-Acabamos de oír a unos chicos decir que él está viajando a Hogwarts, en su primer año.-se sentó.-¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Seremos compañeros de Harry Potter!

Una voz cortó todo intento de pregunta por parte de los chicos, anunciando que estaban a punto de llegar. Los chicos tomaron sus baúles y las mascotas, quienes las traían, y salieron para unirse a la la fila que se había formado en el pasillo. Una vez que acomodaron todo en el andén, una gruesa y potente voz llamó a los de primer año.

-¡Los de Primer Año!-gritó un hombre, y todos se giraron a ver a la persona más grande que habían visto en su vida: alto, con una abultada barba rizada y de ojos negros, que indicaba con un farol su ubicación, como si su estatura no lo hiciera.-¡Los de Primer Año, por aquí!-gritó.

Los chicos se acercaron al pequeño grupo de su misma edad. Emily distinguió al chico rubio con sus guardaespaldas a su costado, que estaban algo apartados, y éste miraba a todos con cierta altivez. Al mirarla, apartó sus ojos, y la pelinegra sonrió al suponer que le tenía miedo. Siguió mirando a sus compañeros, y vio a Hermione Granger, del otro lado del grupo, que le sonrió con emoción y nervios.

El hombre, que se presentó como Hagrid, indicó a todos que le siguieran, y los chicos obedecieron. Los llevó por un estrecho camino de tierra, algo resbaladizo y en el que más de uno no evitó caer. Una chica de pelo rubio rizado que iba delante de Emily se agarró de la túnica de la chica para no caer, y la pelinegra tuvo que agarrarse del hombro de alguien que estaba a su lado para que no sea ella la que cayera.

Al ver que el dueño del hombro era el rubio de ojos grises, se soltó de inmediato.

-Ten más cuidado.-le replicó él con el ceño fruncido.

Emily iba a responderle, pero Daph le golpeó suavemente el brazo para que lo ignorara y así hizo.

-En un segundo,-comunicó Hagrid.-tendrán la primera visión de Hogwarts, justo al doblar esta curva.

Nadie pudo evitar participar en el conjunto ¡Ohhhh! que todos exclamaron, cuando giraron la curva y el sendero se abrió súbitamente, revelando en la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado de un extenso lago negro, la imponente estructura de Hogwarts, con sus ventanas brillando, e iluminada también por la luna y las estrellas.

-¡No más de cuatro por bote!-ordenó el hombre, señalando toda una flota de pequeños botes alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla.

Emily y Daphne subieron a uno, seguidos de Theodore y un chico de cabello y ojos castaños.

-¿Todos subieron?-preguntó Hagrid desde su bote- Vamos, ¡ADELANTE!

Los botes comenzaron a moverse solos cuando el hombre lo ordenó, deslizándose en el lago negro y oscuro.

Al llegar al otro lado, ingresaron por una cueva oscura y escondida entre las rocas, que los llevó hasta un muelle de rocas con hiedras y algo de moho. Subieron unas escaleras, no sin cierta dificultad. Pasaron por un pasadizo hasta que llegaron a un campo de césped suave, cerca del castillo. Subieron otros escalones que daban a la puerta de roble por donde ingresarían.

Hagrid, después de asegurarse que estaban todos, golpeó tres veces la puerta.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me emociona mucho escribir ésto. Lo interesante será ver lo que pasó en Harry Potter desde la vista de una Slytherin. Claro que es su hermana, y también hice varias modificaciones a la trama, estoy segura que les encantará. **

**Ahora sigo publicando, por lo que no se desesperen!**

**Dapucha**


	2. Capítulo 2: El Sombrero Seleccionador

**Sólo voy a decir... Capítulo 2 UP!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**El Sombrero Seleccionador**

La puerta se abrió al instante y reveló a una bruja alta, de cabello castaño oscuro y vestida con un largo vestido de terciopelo verde y un sombrero negro, además que usaba gafas cuadradas. Miraba con atención a los recién llegados, y la mayoría se sintió intimidados con su sola presencia.

En cambio, Hagrid le sonrió amablemente.

-Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall.-dijo.

-Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí.-indicó ella, y el hombre se marchó.

La bruja hizo pasar a los chicos, y Emily la observó atentamente al pasar a su lado. Su hermano Richard le había contado que la subdirectora de Hogwarts era una mujer con la que mejor no había que meterse en problemas, pero siempre creyó que éste exageraba para asustarla. Ahora apreciaba la advertencia.

Pasaron por el enorme vestíbulo de piedra, decorado con algunos cuadros y tapices, en el que sus integrantes se movían y los observaban con curiosidad, cuchilleando con sus vecinos.

La profesora los guió a una habitación al lado de una enormes puertas que daban al enorme comedor y los hizo entrar de forma ordenada. Luego se puso frente a ellos y les dio la bienvenida, explicando cómo sería su nueva vida como estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Les sugiero que, mientras esperan, se arreglen lo mejor posible.-miró a Neville, que tenía mal atada la capa, y la nariz de un chico pelirrojo.- Volveré cuando tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia. Por favor, esperen tranquilos.-pidió, antes de marcharse y dejarlos solos.

Emily sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza. Dentro de pocos minutos, sería seleccionada a una de las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts.

Gryffindor era conocida por ser la Casa de los valientes, aunque Richard decía que muchos de ellos eran orgullosos.

Ravenclaw, donde estaba su hermano, era respetada porque todos eran inteligentes. _Pero teniendo a Richard como miembro, creo que no saben elegir_. pensó ella. El único consuelo, era que su madre había estado allí.

Hufflepuff, a pesar de ser subestimada por muchos, era el hogar de los más nobles y justos.

Y luego estaba Slytherin. Era reconocido en toda Inglaterra la fama de los magos tenebrosos que habían estado allí, pero su padre también fue miembro, y dudaba que él fuera malo. Las verdaderas características eran la astucia, la determinación y el ingenio, además de la ambición y la auto-preservación, pero por todo lo demás, a la chica no le parecía una mala Casa.

Entonces, un agudo grito, proveniente de su lado, la alertó. Se giró y vio a una chica de pelo negro, corto y con nariz y cara redonda, que gritaba mirando atrás.

Imitando al resto, siguió su mirada, y se sorprendió al ver a unos veinte fantasmas atravesar la pared, deslizándose a varios centímetros del suelo y hablando entre ellos, ignorando al público de niños. Aunque vestían de diferentes maneras, todos eran blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, y al verlos con atención, muchos de ellos estaban enojados.

Uno que parecía un monje pequeño y gordo, miraba a los otros con paciencia.

-Perdonar y olvidar. Yo creo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...

-Mi querido Fraile,-le interrumpió otro vestido con gorguera y medias.-¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad...-interrumpió su diálogo al notar a unos veinte niños que les miraba con sorpresa (algunos con miedo) y un par con curiosidad.-Y ¿qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?

Ninguno de los chicos respondió, ya que ninguno de ellos estaba habituado a mantener conversaciones con un no-vivo.

El Fraile se acercó a un par de ellos, que retrocedieron, y éste sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Alumnos nuevos!-gritó mirándolos a todos.-Están esperando la selección, ¿no?

Un par asintieron.

-Espero verlos en Hufflepuff.-deseó él.-Mi antigua Casa, ya saben...

-En marcha.-dijo una voz a espaldas de todos, y se giraron a ver a la profesora McGonagall, que había vuelto.-La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.-ésto lo dijo tanto a los chicos como a los fantasmas, que atravesaron una pared, opuesta a la puerta.-Ahora formen una fila y síganme.-le dijo a los chicos, quienes obedecieron al instante.

La profesora los hizo regresar al vestíbulo y los acomodó frente a las puertas que daban al Gran Salón, antes de hacerlos pasar bien formados.

Aunque Richard le había contado a Emily en incontables ocasiones la descripción de la famosa sala, ninguna palabra podría describir lo espléndida que era.

Las cuatro mesas de las Casas de Hogwarts se extendían desde la pared de la entrada al Gran Salón, hasta la tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, donde se encontraba una quinta mesa, con todos los profesores sentados en cada una de las sillas, y en medio, el profesor Albus Dumbledore observaba a los nuevos alumnos sobre sus lentes con forma de medialuna. Los platos, copas y cubiertos que había sobre la mesa, eran de oro, y se reflejaban por las miles de velas que levitaban a varios metros sobre las cabezas del alumnado. Y más arriba, el techo estaba encantado para imitar al cielo del exterior: una noche oscura iluminada de decenas de estrellas.

La profesora McGonagall guió a los alumnos hasta el final del largo pasillo del centro, hasta ponerlos frente a la mesa de profesores. Se acercó hasta donde había un pequeño taburete de cuatro patas, y encima de éste, el Sombrero.

Cuando todos hicieron absoluto silencio, éste comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito, _

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar _

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros, _

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts _

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver. _

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor, _

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff _

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, _

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta, _

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición _

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes. _

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio _

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Todos los alumnos y profesores aplaudieron, y los chicos de primero les imitaron, al menos los que habían salido de su asombro. El Sombrero, sin modestia, se inclinó antes su público, antes de quedarse rígido.

La profesora McGonagall desenrolló un pergamino largo y miró a los chicos, al tiempo en que el resto del salón hacía silencio.

-Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los selecciones.-dijo, bajando la vista al pergamino y mirándolo a través de sus gafas cuadradas.-¡Abbott, Hannah!

Hannah miró a los amigos que había hecho en el Expreso, esperando estar en la misma Casa que ellos, y se dirigió al taburete, donde se sentó a la vez que la profesora le colocaba el Sombrero.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-gritó éste, a los pocos segundos, y la mesa de los tejones aplaudió, indicando a la chica dónde debía sentarse.

-¡Bones, Susan!

La pelirroja imitó a su amiga.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Daphne, Theodore y Emily observaron a la chica ubicarse junto a la rubia.

-¿Creen quedar en Hufflepuff?-preguntó Daph a los otros dos.

-Mi padre me mataría.-murmuró Nott, mirando al frente.

Pero Emily se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decir.

-¡RAVENCLAW!-gritó el Sombrero.

La pelinegra observó cómo Terry Boot se sentaba en la mesa de las águilas, y distingió entre el resto de los miembros a su hermano, quién le sonreía dándole ánimos, y ella le correspondió. Cuando quería, Richard era amable con su hermanita.

Pasaron varios chicos que fueron a las otras Casas: Mandy Blucklehurst fue a Ravenclaw, Lavender Brown y Seamus Finnigan a Gryffindor, Justin Finch-Fletchley a Hufflepuff, y Millicent Bulstrode, y Vincent Crabbe a Slytherin. Hermione Granger, que fue llamada luego de Gregory Goyle, fue la tercera en ser seleccionada a Gryffindor.

-¡Greengrass, Daphne!

La rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, a pesar que ya se lo estaba esperando, y luego de lanzar una mirada nerviosa a su amiga, se fue a poner el Sombrero, que no tardó ni tres segundos en seleccionarla a Slytherin.

-¡Greysoul, Emily!

La aludida avanzó con paso decidido hacia el taburete, y la profesora le puso el Sombrero apenas se sentó. Lo último que vio, fue a los alumnos del Gran Salón mirarla con atención, antes que todo se volviera oscura.

-_Mmm_-dijo una vocecita de algún lado que la chica no pudo identificar.-_Difícil, ésto sí que es difícil. Llena de valor, sin duda, muy inteligente y con un noble sentido del deber, pero también muy astuta. Hacía años que no veía algo así. Cuentas con cada una de las cualidades de cualquiera de las cuatro Casas: estás dispuesta a enfrentarte a cualquier cosa, sin importar qué, y por más que lo ignores, eres muy inteligente. Además, tienes un corazón muy noble y justo, y eres muy astuta y siempre estás determinada a cumplir con tus objetivos. Mmm._

Emily intentó omitir las ganas que tenía de preguntarle al Sombrero qué haría con ella, y se serenó. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, sólo que el Sombrero hablaba para sí, analizando sus cualidades. Incluso podía jurar que, en el Gran Salón, muchas habían comenzado a murmurar.

-Ya sé dónde te pondré.-dijo el Sombrero al rato.-No te arrepentirás. ¡SLYTHERIN!

Sonriendo por haber quedado en una Casa, se sacó el Sombrero y se lo dio a la profesora, antes de dirigirse a la última mesa del lado izquierdo, y sentarse junto a Daphne, a quien abrazó. Se giró a ver a Susan y a Hannah, quienes les sonreían desde la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Llamaron a Neville, el chico del sapo, y fue elegido en Gryffindor, pero como estaba tan emocionado, terminó llendo con el Sombrero puesto, y tuvo que devolvérselo entre las risas de todos.

-¡Malfoy, Draco!

Entonces, Emily observó al chico rubio que antes había visto en el tren, ir hacia el taburete, pero apenas el Sombrero tocó su cabeza, lo envió a Slytherin, sin necesidad que se sentara en el asiento.

-Perfecto.-murmuró la pelinegra, obligándose a aplaudir junto al resto de los miembros de _su_ Casa.

-Anímate, Em,-le pidió Daph, mientras el rubio era recibido por el Prefecto de Slytherin de sexto y Crabbe y Goyle, sus gorilas barra guardaespaldas.- está en nuestra Casa pero no significa que tengas que verlo todo el tiempo.

La chica aceptó lo dicho por su amiga, y prestó atención a la selección de un tal Perks, enviado a Hufflepuff. Cuando Theodore fue elegido a Slytherin, ambas amigas aplaudieron con verdadero ánimo mientras se acercaba, y lo felicitaron, aunque porque había otros chicos en medio, no puedieron estar junto a él.

-¡Potter, Harry!-gritó entonces la profesora.

De entre los cuatro chicos que había, el más flaco de todos salió de al lado de uno alto y pelirrojo, y se dirigió con nerviosismo al taburete. Emily tuvo que levantar la cabeza para verlo mejor: aunque sólo pudo distinguir su cabello negro intenso, tanto como el de ella.

-¿Ha dicho Potter?

-¿Harry Potter?

-¿El famoso Harry Potter?

Los murmullos salían de todas partes, mientras el chico se ponía el Sombrero, y éste se quedó en silencio, analizando la mente del muchacho.

Todo el salón comenzó a ponerse en silencio, a medida que pasaba el rato. Y entonces, el Sombrero se movió y bramó:

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

La mesa de los leones estalló de la emoción al saber que Harry Potter terminó en su Casa. Un par de gemelos pelirrojos gritaban: "¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter".

Más tarde fue seleccionada una chica de cabello castaño claro llamada Lisa Turpin a Ravenclaw, un chico pelirrojo, con una preocupante cara verdosa, a Gryffindor, y por último Zabini Blaise acabó en Slytherin.

La profesora McGonagall hizo desaparecer el taburete y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador junto a la lista de los alumnos, y entonces el director Dumbledore se puso de pie, haciendo que todos se callaran al instante, mirándolo en su mayoría, con profundo respeto.

Emily, que había escuchado hablar de sus padres sólo elogios sobre el director, se preparó para escuchar algún largo discurso, pero éste, luego de sonreírles y darles la bienvenida, exclamó: "¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Todos los alumnos aplaudieron, al tiempo que el anciano director se sentaba, y las mesas se llenaron de comida al instante. Sin dudarlo, Emily se sirvió un pastel de calabaza.

Mientras comían, un fantasma que fue presentado como Barón Sanguinario, se ubicó junto a Malfoy, a quien no le agradó su presencia, para observarlos y preguntarles sobre sus familias.

Emily pronto descubrió que los rumores sobre la Casa Slytherin en cuanto a los prejuicios que tenían contra los muggles eran ciertas. Draco Malfoy provenía de una de las familias más antiguas de magos de sangre pura, y se aseguró que todos quienes le rodearan supieran de ello, agregando que creía una tontería que permitieran a los _hijos de muggles_ estudiar en Hogwarts. Dicho esto, la mayoría de los que lo escuchaban aseguraron estar de acuerdo, pero otros, como Emily, Daphne, Theodore y Katrina, una chica de cabello castaño y corto y ojos ámbar.

La pelinegra miró a la mesa de Gryffindor, y divisó a Hermione Granger hablando con un chico alto y pelirrojo -¿todos en Gryffindor eran pelirrojos?-, y pensó por primera vez aliviada, que era una suerte no haber acabado en la misma Casa, o al menos que ella no haya acabado en Slytherin, donde no sería muy querida.

Al finalizar la cena, lo que quedaba de los postres desaparecieron, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie.

-Ejem...-aclaró su garganta- Sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo del año.

Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Curiosamente, Emily podía jurar que su mirada apuntó a los extraños gemelos pelirrojos de Gryffindor.

-El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

Las pruebas de Quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

»Y por último,-añadió, volviendo su profunda voz más seria.- quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Emily pudo ver a Draco reír con Crabbe y Goyle, incluso Pansy Parkinson y algunos otros de la mesa también rieron, pero además de otras nueve personas en el resto del Gran Salón, todos miraban de manera seria al director.

-¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio!-exclamó Dumbledore con una rápida y amplia sonrisa, como si se hubiera olvidado que acababa de advertir a niños de entre once y diecisiete años que podrían morir en cualquier momento.

Los profesores sonrieron, aunque sólo uno de estatura baja y pelo corto, con un poblado bigote debajo de dos gafas redondas, sonrió sinceramente.

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada pareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

-¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita!-dijo Dumbledore-. ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_enséñanos algo, por favor._

_Aun que seamos viejos y calvos _

_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias, _

_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas _

_con algunas materias interesantes. _

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire, _

_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa. _

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber, _

_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos, _

_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto, _

_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Al final, sólo los gemelos de Gryffindor seguían cantado, con el profesor Dumbledore guiándolos con su varita, y cuando éstos acabaron, todos aplaudieron, algunos aliviados que la "tortura" haya acabado.

-¿Siempre están cantando?-le preguntó Daph a Emily, quien se encogió de hombros, si saber qué decir.

-¡Ah, la música!-exclamó el director enjuagándose los ojos.-¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salgan al trote!

El prefecto de Slytherin que guiaría a los chicos de primer año, los llevó fuera del Gran Salón, y los chicos tuvieron que seguirle el paso, ya que él no esperaría a quien se perdiera.

En el vestíbulo descendieron hasta donde estaban las mazmorras, y los hizo pasear por los oscuros y largos corredores, iluminados levemente por gruesas antorchas, hasta llevarlos a una lisa pared fría y húmeda.

-_Colmillo venenoso_.-dijo el chico, y se abrió una puerta de piedra escondida en la pared.

Avanzó dentro de la Sala y fue seguido por los chicos de diferentes cursos, que comenzaron a dividirse entre dos puertas de roble, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda, para ir a sus habitaciones.

El prefecto llevó a los de primero hasta el final de la larga sala, iluminada por lámparas de color verdoso, hasta llegar a la chimenea de piedra negra, donde se giró a verles, y les explicó cómo encontrar sus habitaciones, antes de marcharse por la puerta derecha.

Emily y Daphne se despidieron de Theodore y siguieron a Pansy, Millicent y Katrina, que cruzaron la puerta izquierda.

Recorrieron los largos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta que, en una placa plateada, rezaba: "PRIMER AÑO", y las cinco ingresaron a lo que sería su dormitorio por los siguientes siete años.

En una enorme sala rectangular, había cinco camas con doseles verde oscuro, a un costado, dejando un pasillo para dirigirse a las camas del fondo. En las cabeceras, estaban los baúles de cada una.

El de Emily y Daphne estaban en el fondo, quedando la pelinegra al final de todo, junto a una enorme ventana con una larga cortina negra. Al abrirla, vio un grueso vidrio que impedía la entrada del agua, ya que se podía ver el fondo del lago negro, aunque al ser de noche, sólo veían los metros más cercanos a las ventanas.

-Increíble.-murmuró.

Se giró a su baúl y sacó su pijama. En menos de un minuto logró cambiarse y, después de poner la ropa sucia en un cesto en la esquina de la habitación, se acostó en su cama y se durmió al instante.

* * *

**Ya estaba cantado que Emily acabaría con las serpientes, pero no olviden que el Sombrero se tardó en elegirla!**

**Ahora publico el tercero...**

**Dapucha**


	3. Capítulo 3: Primer día de clases

**Capítulo 3...**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Primer día de clases**

El Gran Salón estaba lleno de gente el primer día de clases mientras los alumnos y profesores desayunaban. Emily y Daphne se habían despertado temprano, mejor dicho la pelinegra se despertó temprano y levantó a su amiga, para seguir a los alumnos de los demás cursos y así no perderse. El plan de la chica funcionó, porque llegaron sin problemas al comedor, donde se ubicaron en los asientos más cercanos que encontraron, cerca de la entrada.

Apenas se sentaron, un alumno de cuarto les alcanzó sus horarios, indicándoles que ahora tenían Encantamientos. Cuando estaban a punto de terminar, vieron a Theodore entrar al comedor, junto con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, quienes se sentaron cerca suyo.

-Te esperamos afuera.-dijo Emily apenas el rubio se ubicó a su lado, y se puso de pie, seguida de su amiga, quien reprimió una sonrisa.

En la entrada del vestíbulo, aún llena de estudiantes que entraban y salían, vieron a varios chicos murmurando entre sí.

-En serio, lo vi.-aseguró uno a sus dos amigos.-Tiene la cicatriz en la frente, es Potter.

-¿De verdad? Y ¿cómo es?

-Es larga y fina, y juro que me da... miedo.

-¿Miedo?-replicó uno con burla.-¿Por qué?

-Vamos, John, esa es la cicatriz de... una maldición asesina. ¿No te da algo de escalofríos pensar que pudo haber muerto, y él está ahí, cursando en Hogwarts?

Emily miró con el ceño fruncido a los tres chicos, que seguían cuchicheando sobre Harry Potter, sin darse cuenta que éste ingresaba al vestíbulo en ese momento, seguido de un chico pelirrojo, que según recordaba la pelinegra, se llamaba Ron Weasley.

Éste lucía ajeno a la charla que tenían sobre él, más interesado en ingresar al comedor y desayunar aunque sea algo, antes de dirigirse a su primer día de clases, y la chica le observó asombrada. Era increíble que un chico tan reconocido en el mundo mágico, ignorara completamente la historia que le rodeaba. Muchos decían que él era increíble por haber sobrevivido a una maldición asesina, pero Emily creía que eso no tenía nada de bueno, ya que había quedado huérfano, sin siquiera saberlo.

Se preguntó cómo había sido para Harry Potter vivir entre los muggles, -porque su padre le había contado cuando era niña, que el chico vivía escondido entre ellos- sin saber quién eras, o qué habías hecho de importante. Sin tener en cuenta que, con sólo un año de edad, había liberado al mundo mágico de la amenaza más tenebrosa en la que había estado.

Harry miró a Ron, sonriente porque habían encontrado su camino al comedor, y al hacerlo, divisó la mirada esmeralda de Emily, quien le observaba con atención. Desde que salió del dormitorio, las miradas y los murmullos lo habían estado siguiendo hasta el vestíbulo, pero la chica de pelo negro no le observaba como un animal en un zoológico, sino con una curiosidad que llegaba a ser agradable.

Emily le sonrió, y el chico correspondió la sonrisa, pero tuvo que girarse a la entrada del Gran Salón, alejándose de ella.

Un sentimiento de vació cubrió a la pelinegra, y deseó seguirle, aunque pronto pensó que eso era estúpido, y desvió la mirada hasta la estatua del arquitecto de Hogwarts, rodeado de los cuatro animales que simbolizaban las Casas.

-¿Emily?-la chica se giró y vio a Daph, que le miraba curiosa.-¿Sucede algo?

La pelinegra no supo qué decir, pero entonces llegó Theodore, salvándola de responder una pregunta tan incómoda, y fueron juntos al aula de Encantamientos, en el Tercer Piso.

El aula consistía en una enorme habitación con cuatro mesas largas ubicadas como si fueran escaleras a cada lado de la sala, y en el centro, una enorme fila de gruesos libros, como si fueran una improvisada escalera.

Como no había muchas personas, sólo un par de chicos de Hufflepuff y una de Gryffindor, pudieron elegir sus lugares con más libertad, ubicándose en una de las filas de enfrente, justo en el centro del aula.

Mientras sacaban sus libros y preparaban los pergaminos y las plumas para la clase, una melena castaña se paró frente a Emily, y la chica divisó a Hermione Granger, sonriéndole amigablemente.

-Hola, Emily.-saludó.

-Hola, Hermione.-respondió la chica, también sonriendo.-¿Cómo pasaste tu primera noche en Hogwarts?

-Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, la verdad.-admitió la castaña, con voz pensativa.-Tenía mucho sueño, y nos hicieron recorrer montones de pasillos, subir escaleras que se movían, atravesar cuadros y tapices que escondían pasadizos secretos... ¡Ah, y conocimos al poltergeist, Peeves! Percy, nuestro Prefecto, nos comunicó que le tiene miedo al Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de Slytherin, quiero decir de tu Casa.

Era increíble la cantidad de cosas que podía decir esa chica sin respirar, pero entonces, cuando mencionó la Casa de ellos, recordó que estaban Daphne y Theodore, y los presentó, quienes la saludaron algo reservados.

Entonces el timbre sonó, y la castaña regresó a su asiento, saludándolos con la mano. Al instante, el resto del alumnado que faltaba comenzó a llegar, y el profesor Flitwick también apareció, mezclado entre los chicos.

-Buenos días.-saludó, con su aguda voz.

Se paró sobre la pila de libros, mirándolos a todos, mientras los más rezagados se ubicaban en su sitio. Entre éste grupo, identificó a Harry, que venía con su amigo Ron, algo agitados por la carrera.

El profesor pasó lista de los chicos y, al llegar al nombre de Harry Potter, éste lanzó un chillido de excitación y desapareció del aula, dejando a sus alumnos confundidos, hasta que regresó media hora después, aún emocionado.

-Parece que Potter es el predilecto de los profesores por sólo tener la frente partida.-dijo Malfoy a Crabbe, Goyle y a Zabini, mientras caminaban hacia la clase de Transformaciones. Detrás de ellos iban Emily, Daphne y Theodore, quienes podían escuchar muy bien sus quejas.-Es una estupidez, Potter es un idiota y los profesores no se darán cuenta. Aunque espero cómo el profesor Snape pone las cosas de forma más justa.-sonrió con arrogancia.-Mi padre lo conoce, y dijo que el profesor de Pociones era un fiel partidario del Señor de las Tinieblas, por lo que no le gustará tanto tener a Potter entre la lista de sus alumnos.

La profesora de Transformaciones los recibió con un discurso que ocupó la mitad de la clase, dejando en claro que no había que provocarla. Luego escribió en el pizarrón la forma teórica para transformar un fósforo en alfiler, y repartió un fósforo a cada chico, para que lo transformaran. Hermione Granger fue la primera que logró que se volviera plateada y con forma puntiaguda, ganándose cinco puntos para Gryffindor, pero Emily, para sorpresa de todos, obtuvo la aguja, y la profesora le obsequió diez puntos para Slytherin.

Al salir del aula, las demás serpientes se acercaron a su compañera.

-Bien hecho, Greysoul.-la felicitó Malfoy.-Esa sangre sucia no merece estar aquí. Por más que lea todo lo que quiera, jamás podrá realizar magia como un verdadero mago.

A la pelinegra no le gustó que se refirieran a su amiga de esa forma, y tuvo grandes deseos en replicarle al rubio, pero una voz en su interior le recomendó que no dijera nada.

En el almuerzo, los alumnos de primer año de Slytherin se aseguraron de sentarse lo más cerca posible a Emily, lo que obligó que, a mitad de la comida, se excusara diciendo que iba a la biblioteca, para comenzar con el trabajo que McGonagall les había dado.

-Pero si recién es el primer día.-dijo Katrina.-Además, dudo que a la profesora le importe que tú no lo hagas.

-Igual lo voy a hacer.-aseguró la pelinegra, y se fue del Gran Salón.

La enorme Biblioteca de Hogwarts era casi tan grande como el Gran Salón, repleta de cientos de miles de libros de todos los tamaños, colocados en miles de estanterías.

La estricta guardiana de los libros que había allí era Irma Pince, una vieja mujer tan delgada como irritable, su cara arrugada y su larga nariz, le hacían parecer a un buitre desnutrido, que se deslizaba por los pasillos de la biblioteca, dispuesta a encontrar a cualquier repugnante estudiante que osara arruinar sus preciados libros, amenazándolos con su largo plumero.

Madame Pince, quien podría desconfiar hasta del propio Dumbledore, miró con el ceño fruncido a Emily apenas ella entró. La mayoría de los alumnos debían estar en el Gran Salón, y casi corrió a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo ahí.

Con su tono más dulce e inocente, la pelinegra explicó que no quería dejar deberes pendientes sin siquiera haber comenzado las clases, así que quería adelantarlos a partir de ahora. Dudosa, la mujer aceptó su explicación y la dejó continuar.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Emily se dirigió a la Sección de Transformaciones, donde se sorprendió al notar que no era la única alumna allí.

-¿Hermione?-preguntó, sorprendiendo a la castaña.

-Oh, hola, Emily.-saludó ella, mirando rápidamente a los títulos de los libros, siguiendo con su búsqueda.

-¿Vas a hacer la tarea de McGonagall?-preguntó acercándose a su lado.

-Sí, no quiero tener deberes pendientes.

-Igual yo.-Emily le sonrió, y la otra no pudo evitar imitarle.-¿Por qué no lo hacemos juntas?

-Claro.

Consiguieron libros de transformaciones, para poder realizar el ensayo de Transformación de Objetos Inanimados, y ambas se pusieron a hacer el trabajo, y como no tenían más clases, se quedaron toda la tarde allí.

-Estuvo increíble como transformaste el fósforo en aguja.-comentó Hermione, pasando hoja a _Transformaciones Prácticas_.-La profesora estaba sorprendida.

-Sí, pero no me interesa mucho hacerlo bien en clases. No es lo mismo que hacerlo en una prueba, donde los nervios nos controlan.

-Estoy segura que a vos te irá mejor que a todos.-aseguró la castaña.

-Yo sólo logré transformar ese fósforo después de estar un largo tiempo intentándolo. En una prueba, el tiempo es una de las cosas más importantes. Vos sos la que tiene una memoria asombrosa para recordar todo lo que dicen. Yo no sé nada...

-Pero ¿de qué sirve leer tanto si no puedo hacer magia?

Y Emily supuso que había escuchado hablar a Malfoy.

-¿Escuchaste lo qué él dijo?-quiso asegurarse.

Hermione asintió.

-¿Qué es sangre sucia?-preguntó.

La pelinegra dudó.

-No le hagas caso, es un idiota. Es un término despectivo que algunos magos utilizan para denominar a los hijos nacidos de muggle. Una idiotez si me lo preguntas.-añadió.

-Entonces, ¿soy una sangre sucia?

-¡No, claro que no!

El grito atrajo la atención de Madame Pince, quien la miró con una furibunda mirada, y la chica tuvo que disculparse.

-En serio, Hermione, no le hagas caso.-pidió a la castaña.-Es una tontería inventada por antiguos magos que sufrieron pérdidas de familiares en las épocas en que los muggles nos cazaban. La mayoría, todos magos y brujas adultos y experimentados, podían burlarlos con magia, aunque algunos murieron, en su mayoría niños. Las familias se declaraban "sangre limpia"-hizo comillas con los dedos.- por no estar relacionadas biológicamente con muggles, y se referían como sangre sucia a aquellos que tenían padres muggles. Pero ahora es una tonta forma de dividir a los muggles en clases: magos con sangre pura son superiores a los que tienen sangre impura o mezclada, en caso de que tengas un sólo padre muggle, o descendiente de éstos.

Con ésta explicación, la castaña prometió no hacer caso más a Malfoy, y terminaron a los pocos minutos el ensayo, teniendo que separarse en la puerta de la biblioteca, una llendo a la Torre de Gryffindor, y la otra hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin, en las mazmorras.

Emily se encontró con que Malfoy seguía burlándose de Hermione con sus compañeros, e incluso algunos chicos de otros cursos, y Pansy Parkinson le acompañaba, imitando a la chica contestando preguntas y saltando en su asiento, y para evitar pegarle, subió a su habitación, seguida de Daphne.

-¿Terminaste la tarea de McGonagall?

-Si.

-¿Podrías prestármela para copiarla?

La chica se giró, dispuesta a decirle que no, pero la rubia juntó sus manos y puso una cara de súplica que su amiga no pudo enfrentar.

Daphne copió la tarea en el cuarto, ya que no quería ver las tonterías que hacían Malfoy y Parkinson.

-Y ¿por qué estabas antes en la Sala Común?-preguntó Emily.

-Porque te estaba esperando. En realidad, si no venías en un rato, iría a buscarte, pero entonces apareciste y no fue necesario.

Entonces golpearon la puerta, y Emily fue a abrir, encontrándose con una chica que sería de quinto año.

-¿Eres Emily Greysoul?-preguntó, y la pelinegra asintió.-El profesor Snape te busca en su despacho.

-¿Para qué?

-No lo sé, me pidió que viniera a buscarte y te llevara a su despacho. Vamos que no tengo todo el día.

Emily miró a su amiga dudosa, quien le asintió con una sonrisa asegurándole que no le importaba, y ambas chicas se fueron.

La alumna de quinto iba rápido, por lo que Emily tenía que apurarse para alcanzarla. Cruzaron la Sala Común, siendo vista por todos sus compañeros que estaban allí, pero ni se giró a verlos, y cruzó la puerta secreta, siguiendo a la otra.

Para llegar al despacho de Snape tuvieron que atravesar los diferentes pasillos de las mazmorras. La chica estaba segura que ese lugar era un laberinto, porque doblaban a veces a la izquierda y otras a la derecha. Por allí no había cuadros, sólo viejas armaduras, algunas antorchas, y puertas que daban a los antiguos calabozos del castillo, que ahora estaban allí por decoración.

Al llegar a la entrada de madera oscura, la chica golpeó la puerta, y ésta se abrió, revelando al Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, delgado, de piel cetrina, nariz curvada, y sus ojos negros, tan oscuros como su cabello grasiento, miraron a las dos chicas, como si intentara leerles la mente.

-Uhm, aquí está Greysoul, señor.-explicó la chica de quinto.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Winickus, puede regresar a sus actividades.-dijo el hombre, con una suave voz susurrante.

La chica asintió y se fue.

-Sígame, señorita Greysoul.

El hombre cerró la puerta del despacho al salir, y caminó con paso firme por los pasillos. Otra vez, Emily tuvo que seguir a alguien, pero por suerte la llevó fuera de las mazmorras, a los pasillos de la escuela, que estaban más iluminados y menos húmedos.

Cruzaron el vestíbulo y fueron hasta la Gran Escalera, donde había varios estudiantes que, al ver que el temible profesor de Pociones subía, se aseguraban de no cruzarse en su camino, cuchilleando por qué iba una niña de primero de Slytherin sigiéndolo, si las clases ya habían acabado.

Subieron hasta el séptimo piso, y Snape caminó por el pasillo, donde había varios chicos de Gryffindor, que le miraron asombrados al pasar, pero éste les ignoró. Llevó a Emily hasta un pasillo vacío, y al final de éste había una gárgola enorme y robusta.

-¿Contraseña?-preguntó.

-Babosas de gelatina.-contestó Snape al instante.

Emily apenas tuvo tiempo de preguntarse quién estaría tan loco para poner una contraseña así, porque el profesor avanzó y abrió una puerta secreta, donde había una escalera en espiral, en la cual los escalones se movían lentamente.

El profesor subió a ésta y Emily le siguió. Al llegar a una especie de vestíbulo, abrió la puerta y le indicó con la mano que entrara.

La chica obedeció y entró a una enorme habitación circular. Estaba repleta de cuadros de personas antiguas, observando la vestimenta que usaban. Había una mesa a un costado, llena de objetos de plata, que emitían ruidos extraños. En el fondo había un enorme escritorio con patas en forma de madera, y delante de éste, dos sillas mullidas, cual una de éstas estaba ocupada, por un chico que Emily reconoció al instante: Harry Potter.

Detrás del escritorio, Albus Dumbledore le miraba con una amable sonrisa.

-Bienvenida, señorita Greysoul. Severus, gracias por traerla, y no te preocupes, que devolveré a tu estudiante en un momento. Ahora necesito hablar con ellos a solas, si me disculpas.

El hombre observó con el ceño fruncido al chico Potter y al director, antes de marcharse, cerrando la puerta.

Dumbledore sonrió, como un niño que quiere hacer una travesura.

-Bueno, ahora que estamos solos, podemos hablar con más libertad.-los observó sonriente, aunque Emily pudo detectar en sus ojos, una sombra de preocupación.

Era obvio que el director no los había llamado para tomar el té.

* * *

**Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Si termino el 4º capítulo ahora lo publico, sino a esperar ^^ **

**Por favor, comenten si les gustó!**

**Besos**

**Dapucha**


	4. Capítulo 4: Hermanos

**Al fin! El capítulo 4 está listo! Perfecto! Fantástico! Espectacular!**

**La verdad, es que estoy decepcionada por lo corto que es, pero hace banda que quería avanzar con la historia (la estoy publicando en Potterfics y con éste capítulo me había quedado parada) y entre ayer y hoy... BAM! Salió ésta locura... Espero que lo disfruten y disculpen muuucho si cometo algún error.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Hermanos**

El profesor los observó y carraspeó.

-Bueno, chicos, primero que nada, bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Ya sé que les di la bienvenida con el resto del alumnado, pero yo deseaba dárselos a ustedes personalmente.

Ambos chicos se miraron, antes de volver la vista al director.

-No es sólo por eso que nos llamó, ¿no?-preguntó Emily.

-No, por supuesto que no.-el hombre juntó sus manos, pensativo.-Lo que les quiero contar es algo muy importante, que en realidad debieron saber hace mucho tiempo, y que no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo, ahora que están aquí. En Hogwarts. Juntos.

Si el profesor quería que estuvieran tranquilos, lo estaba haciendo muy mal, porque la curiosidad por saber qué era tan importante para decirles a ellos, atraía al nerviosismo sin problemas.

Dumbledore se paró y se puso de pie, para caminar a la habitación.

-Lo que tengo que decirles es, como dije recién, muy importante, pero es un tema muy delicado también.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Harry, algo impaciente.

El anciano los miró fijamente, antes de suspirar.

-Debo revelarles que ustedes... son hermanos.

Hermanos.

Durante un instante, ambos miraron al hombre en silencio, mientras esa palabra ingresaba a sus mentes y comenzaba, o intentaba, incrustarse en ellas.

-¿Qué?-preguntaron ambos a la vez y se miraron, analizándose con la mirada. Teniendo en cuenta que la palabra hermanos los unía, podían notar levemente las similitudes físicas: cabello negro, piel blanca y ojos esmeralda. Pero después eran totalmente diferentes.

-Sí, chicos, son hermanos.-continuó el hombre, obligando que ambos hermanos le miraran de nuevo.-Y estoy seguro que se preguntarán por qué se vienen a enterar ahora...

-Por supuesto.-declaró Emily, con sus ojos verdes llenos de furia.-Toda mi vida me pregunté quiénes eran mis padres, y ¿usted lo sabía? Mis padres... los Greysoul-añadió.-también lo sabían?

-No, sólo yo.

-Y ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo? Que mis padres... mis padres biológicos son...-no pudo continuar. Ella era la hija de James y Lily Potter, quienes habían muerto asesinados por Voldemort, por desafiarlo en más de una vez.

-Sí, James y Lily Potter tuvieron dos hijos gemelos, Harry y Emily Potter, que nacieron el 31 de Julio de 1980. Ahora, por favor, siéntense, y les explicaré todo. Los traje aquí para eso.

Los chicos notaron que, por la revelación, se habían puesto de pie inconscientemente, y se sentaron de nuevo.

Dumbledore asintió, complacido porque no hubieran replicado el pedido, y siguió paseando.

-Hace diez años, Lord Voldemort era el mago más temible de todos los tiempos, aunque eso bien lo sabe usted desde bebé, señorita Greysoul, y no ignoro que usted se habrá enterado, señor Potter. James y Lily eran magos muy fuertes, con un noble corazón, que querían ayudar a acabar con el poder de Voldemort, y por eso se unieron a un grupo de magos que lo enfrentaba. Se ganaron el odio del mago, y llegó un momento en qué él los buscó para matarlos, por lo que ambos tuvieron que esconderse, en especial, al enterarse que estaban esperando un bebé, y que Voldemort no ignoraba esa noticia.

Por supuesto,-continuó.-con el tiempo supieron que eran dos bebés, pero de eso, nadie más que yo lo supo, y eso facilitó a decidir en esconder a uno de los dos niños.-miró a Emily.-A los tres meses que naciste, fuiste escondida en un orfanato de magos, con una identidad falsa.

-Emily Walkin.-dijo la chica, recordando el viejo-y falso.-certificado de nacimiento que le habían dado a los Greysoul.

Dumbledore volvió a asentir.

-Sí. Como Voldemort aún estaba en el poder, lo mejor era esconderte como una sangre pura, así no te mataban.

-Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijo luego? ¿Por qué no se lo dijo a mis padres... adoptivos?

-Porque Voldemort desapareció, no murió. Y cuando él regresara, tu vida estaría tan en peligro como la de Harry.-miró al muchacho, quien observaba todo en silencio.-Por eso era muy importante esconder el secreto. Y aún lo es.

-Entonces, ¿el Innombrable regresará?

El director asintió en silencio, y la chica sintió cómo algo frío le atravesaba la espalda.

Como no había nada más qué decir, el anciano los envió de vuelta a sus salas comunes.

Bajaron las escaleras en silencio, cada uno en sus pensamientos.

Emily estaba aún sorprendida por la noticia. Jamás supo quienes eran sus padres y ahora que lo sabía... deseaba no haberse enterado. Saber que estaban muertos era peor que no saber dónde estaban.

Sus padres, sus padres adoptivos, habían sido los mejores padres que un chico pudiera tener: atentos, amables, apoyándola en sus decisiones, ella no podía pedirlos mejor. Y recordó que Harry había vivido con sus tíos, y ella había escuchado rumores que el chico jamás supo que era un mago hasta hacía casi un mes, y que sus tíos muggles nunca lo habían tratado bien... Era injusto.

Miró al chico, que observaba el suelo.

-Harry.-le llamó, y éste levantó la vista hacia ella, cruzando las miradas verde esmeralda, una prueba física que eran hermanos.

Le sonrió.

-Aunque estemos en Casas diferentes, vamos a estar juntos.-aseguró, y el chico sonrió.

-¿Aunque seamos un Gryffindor y una Slytherin?

Emily se encogió de hombros.

-Soy una serpiente, pero también soy una Potter de sangre. Y en espíritu una Greysoul.-añadió.-Mis padres... mis padres adoptivos,-corrigió.- no son como la mayoría de los magos sangre pura. De hecho, estarían muy decepcionados si fuera como Malfoy o Parkinson.-suspiró.-Siempre quise saber quienes eran mis padres, saber por qué... me dejaron en el orfanato. Y ahora que sé quiénes son y qué les pasó. Y saber que tengo un hermano...-le sonrió.-No va a ser fácil, Harry, pero yo... cualquier cosa que necesites.-se encogió de hombros, dudosa.-Voy a estar allí.

El chico le sonrió, y ambos entendieron que la situación era extraña. Muy extraña.

Cuando Emily llegó a la Sala Común de Slytherin, se encontró con que ésta estaba vacía, a excepción de una rubia, que dormía en el sillón junto a la chimenea. Daphne la había estado esperando hasta tarde, pero el sueño la había vencido.

Se acercó y la movió levemente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?-la chica la miró aún media dormida.-Oh, Em. Déjame dormir...

La pelinegra sonrió.

-Lo haría, pero no creo que a los prefectos les guste que una alumna de primero duerma en la Sala Común.

-¿La Sala..?-pareció despertarse, y se sentó en el sillón.-¡Es verdad!-la miró con curiosidad.-Emily, ¿qué pasó con el director? ¿De qué quería hablar?

La chica la miró dudosa, y tenía motivos para hacerlo. Antes de llegar a Hogwarts, sabía de buena fuente que todos los Mortífagos, seguidores de Lord Voldemort, habían salido de Slytherin, y en sólo un día escuchando sus conversaciones: cómo hablaban de los "sangre pura" y los "sangre sucia" le habían confirmado de sus opiniones que tenían sobre el tema.

Estaba segura que si Voldemort regresaba como Dumbledore había dicho, más de media Casa correría a recibirlo y a defenderlo, y por eso no creía prudente andar contándole a todo el mundo quién era ella, su relación con Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió. No podía decírselo a cualquiera.

Pero Daphne era su amiga, y la conocía perfectamente. Uno de los motivos por el que se conocían de niña era la conexión que había entre su familia y el de ella. Los Greengrass se habían mantenido al margen en la última guerra, apenas dando asilo a Mortífagos por temor a que los atacaran, y lo mismo había sucedido con los Greysoul.

Pero varias veces había escuchado a su padre hablar con el de su amiga sobre opiniones en cuanto al auge de Voldemort, y sabía que a los Greengrass no les alegraría mucho que el Señor de las Tinieblas regresara. Como la familia de Emily, tenían suerte de ser muy ricos y de sangre pura.

Sabía que Daphne, tal vez no daría su vida por ella, pero no correría a contarle a nadie su secreto. Por eso se lo dijo.

-Soy la hermana gemela de Harry Potter.-susurró, luego de mirar alrededor para asegurarse que no había nadie.

La reacción de su amiga tardó en llegar: primero se la quedó viendo sin cambiar su cara de curiosidad, luego pasó a una de incredulidad, y al instante de sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Shhh.-le tapó la boca, vigilando las puertas de los dormitorio.-No lo grites. Mejor: no lo repitas, jamás.

La rubia negó con la cabeza, sorprendida, mientras la otra la liberaba.

-¿Esperás que me quede callada luego de decirme algo así?

Emily empalideció.

-¿Vas a contárselo a todos?

Su amiga parecía confundida.

-Entonces, ¿es cierto?-la pelinegra asintió, dudosa.-Pero, ¡yo pensé que fue un chiste! Quiero decir,-bajó la voz.-los Potter sólo tuvieron un hijo. Nunca escuché de que tuvieran una hija...

-Bueno, según nos contó Dumbledore, ese fue el plan de mis pa...-no le salió la palabra.-de ellos: que nadie, ni mucho menos Voldemort, supieran de mi existencia.

Daphne la miró pensativa un momento.

-Cuando decís "nos" te referís a...

-A Harry y a mí, sí.-asintió.

Ambas se quedaron en absoluto silencio, cada una en sus pensamientos. Emily se alegraba saber que Daphne no diría nada, y se reprochó en haber desconfiado de ella por un momento.

La risa de su amiga le llamó la atención.

-Sí que es algo sorprendente.-la pelinegra vio cómo su amiga la analizaba con la mirada.-Ahora que lo pienso, Potter y vos se parecen en varias cosas, al menos físicamente, porque supongo que deben de pensar diferente.

Emily la miró confundida.

-Bueno: él está en Gryffindor y vos...-se encogió de hombros.-en Slytherin.

Eso era cierto. En la Casa de los leones, los estudiantes se destacaban por ser valientes y temerarios, mientras que las serpientes... ambiciosos y con un fuerte sentido de la autoprotección.

La pelinegra no quería ser calificada así, y por primera vez se lamentaba haber quedado en Slytherin.

-¿Una hermana gemela?-preguntó Ron, sorprendido y con los ojos desorbitados.

-Lo que escuchaste.-aseguró Harry.-¿Estás sorprendido? Yo todavía no me lo creo.

Estaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Ron, como Daphne, se había quedado esperando a su compañero, aunque había soportado el sueño jugando a los Gobstones con Seamus y Dean, pero tuvo que cortar el partido cuando su compañero lo agarró de la túnica para relatarle en susurros la noticia.

-Y yo tampoco.-aseguró Ron.-Escuché muchas historias de los Potter... digo de la tuya, tus padres,-se corrigió avergonzado.-pero creí que sólo te tuvieron a vos.

-Bueno, yo hasta hace un mes pensé que mis únicos parientes vivos eran mis detestables tíos y que mi único futuro sería soportarlos, pero ahora resulta que soy un mago con una hermana gemela.

El otro asintió.

-Es algo increíble, pero si no te lo hubiera dicho Dumbledore, no sería de creer. ¿Por qué te mentiría?

Harry se encogió de hombros, observando la llama de la chimenea. A pesar de la sorpresa, una parte de él, una notable, estaba emocionado ante la noticia. Creyó que estaba solo, que sus únicos parientes eran los Dursley, sus detestables tíos. Pero él tenía una hermana, una hermana gemela, y aunque aún no la conocía de verdad, ya que apenas sabía su nombre y quién era, esperaba hacerlo pronto.

-Lástima que sea de Slytherin.-comentó su amigo.

Harry se sobresaltó ante ésto. Había olvidado que Emily, su hermana, estaba en la Casa de las serpientes. Allí estaban Malfoy con Crabbe y Goyle, y alguna vez Voldemort estudió.

Pero Emily era diferente, o al menos eso esperaba, porque con lo poco que le conocía, no veía en ella la misma cara de superioridad con la que miraban las serpientes al resto de alumnos.

Ron bostezó y se puso de pie.

-Bueno, ya veremos. Ahora será mejor que vayamos a dormir, a no ser que quieras cargarme porque yo ahora me desmayo.-aseguró.

El pelinegro asintió y se puso de pie, dándose cuenta lo cansado que estaba. Ya vería qué pasaría, aunque era obvio que no vería a Emily como una estudiante más. Quisiera o no, ella era su hermana.


	5. Capítulo 5: Clases de Pociones

**Capítulo 5**

**Pociones**

Los siguientes días, fueron los más extraños que Emily pudo tener en su vida. Aunque tenía un hermano mayor, a quien de hecho mantenía ignorado, no sabía cómo comportarse con su hermano biológico ya que ambos no se conocían demasiado.

Todas las mañanas lo saludaba a la hora del desayuno y a veces en clases, aunque no todo el tiempo ya que sería algo tonto saludarse cada dos horas. Como Dumbledore quería mantener la relación sanguínea en secreto, tampoco podían intentar abiertamente conocerse.

Por lo tanto, sólo se veían en clases y en las comidas, pero en los recreos mantenían distancia.

El viernes, los de primero bajaron hacia las mazmorras, donde tendrían su única clase de Pociones durante la semana.

Algunos Slytherin les habían comentado que esa era la mejor clase ya que Snape, Jefe de la Casa de las serpientes, se dedicaba a humillar a los alumnos de las otras Casas. No era un profesor agradable, pero siempre favorecía a los suyos.

El aspecto tétrico del lugar, aumentado por los múltiples frascos con animales conservados, era frío y húmedo, debido a la proximidad con el lago. Emily supuso que los dormitorios de Slytherin estaban encantados para no ser tan fríos como ese lugar, porque estaban mucho más abajo que las mazmorras donde estaban.

Como la mayoría de los Slytherin se habían ubicado adelante, Emily y Daphne supusieron que, si no querían ser censurados por media Casa, debían imitarles, aunque la pelinegra se negó internamente a sentarse a menos de cuatro asientos que Malfoy y "su pandilla", así que encontró un lugar en una esquina de la mazmorra, al lado de Theo, y su amiga le siguió.

Los demás alumnos de las otras Casas no se quejaron por la ubicación de las serpientes, y se repartieron en el resto del lugar. Emily divisó a su hermano sentarse casi en el centro, por haber llegado casi último, ya que algunos casi se habían peleado por los lugares del fondo. Pero vio cómo Hannah y Susan no ponían mucha resistencia en ponerse detrás de ellas.

-Hola, chicas.-las saludó Susan, y las otras le sonrieron.

Pero no pudieron decir nada más, porque el profesor Snape cerró la puerta de un portazo al ingresar, y como si su sola presencia exigiera silencio, todos cerraron la boca y se quedaron más quietos que una estatua.

Snape, como había hecho el profesor Flitwick días atrás, comenzó con la clase pasando lista, y como el profesor de Encantamientos, se detuvo al leer en voz alta el nombre de Harry.

-Ah, sí.-murmuró.-Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.

Mientras Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle reían, el profesor dedicó una rápida mirada que Emily pensó que lo iba a matar con sólo observar, pero continuó pasando la lista.

Al finalizar, dejó el pergamino en su escritorio y se puso de pie, rodeando la mesa y, cruzándose de brazos, los miró a todos con sus ojos negros.

-Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones.-comenzó, casi susurrando, pero todos, hasta los del fondo, le escuchaban con atención y perfectamente bien.-Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudarán que ésto sea magia. No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que unos idiotas a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Todos se quedaron en absoluto silencio, en uno incómodo y pesado.

-¡Potter!-gritó, y tanto el aludido como el resto de la clase se sobresaltó-¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

El chico lo miró en absoluto silencio, apenas intercambiando una mirada de confusión a su amigo pelirrojo, antes de volver la mirada al profesor.

-No lo sé, señor.

Snape sonrió con burla.

-Es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.

Más de media clase le miró con clara injusticia, incluída Emily. Aunque él no fuera su hermano, le era increíble que pudiera pretender que un alumno que jamás cursó una clase de Pociones pudiera saber esa respuesta. Claro que Hermione era la excepción, quien levantaba la mano esperando que el profesor la señalara para contestar, en vano.

-Vamos a intentar de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

Ésta vez no sólo fue la Gryffindor castaña quien levantó la mano, sino que Emily le imitó. Más de uno la miró confundido, pero ella les ignoró, como Snape hizo con ambas chicas.

-No lo sé, señor.

-Parece ser que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?-sonrió, mostrando sus amarillentos dientes.-¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter, entre acónito y luparia?

Hermione incluso se puso de pie, y Emily estuvo tentada de imitarle, aunque se contuvo.

-No lo sé, señor.-contestó Harry por tercera vez.-Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe, y Emily también. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ellas?

Aunque algunos rieron, el profesor no.

-Siéntate.-le ordenó a Hermione, quien obedeció.-Señorita Greysoul.-la chica se sobresaltó, ya que el hombre ni la miró.-Conteste las tres preguntas.

Inmeditamente, la clase entera se giró a verle, y evitando la mirada de Hermione, habló.

-Bueno,-lo pensó dudosa.-asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. Y, acónito y luparia son la misma planta. Señor.-añadió.

Varios Slytherin le felicitaron y Snape sonrió complacido.

-Bien hecho, señorita Gresyoul.-luego su sonrisa desapareció.-Pero ninguno de ustedes tendrá sus conocimientos, así que me pregunto por qué no lo están apuntando todo.-amenazó.

Los chicos comenzaron a acomodar rápidamente los pergaminos y a escribir lo que recordaban que había dicho la chica. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:

-La señorita Greysoul acaba de obtener diez puntos para Slytherin, por su perfecta contestación. En cuanto el señor Potter, acaba de perder un punto a la Casa Gryffindor por su descaro.

Emily apretó la mano en un puño, ofendida, y su hermano hizo lo mismo, pero ninguno dijo ni hizo nada más.

El profesor los separó en pareja para que hicieran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos, y como a Daphne la puso con Theodore, luego de acomodar al resto ubicó a Emily con Malfoy.

-Estuvo buena esa, ¿no?-le preguntó el chico al sentarse a su lado.-Esa sangre sucia casi se moría por llamar la atención de Snape...

La otra le miró mal, y como no quería contestarle nada que la metiera en problemas, sacó su libro de Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos y buscó la lista de ingredientes para la poción.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso pensás que muerdo o algo?

Emily casi rompió su libro al apoyarlo con fuerza contra la mesa, aunque casi nadie lo notó.

-No voy a perder mi tiempo con un idiota.-gruñó, y se dirigió hasta el armario de ingredientes, dejándolo confundido.

Estaba furiosa con Snape por cómo había tratado a Harry. Era injusto, y parecía que era algo personal, teniendo en cuenta que apenas se conocían esos dos. Y encima tenía que soportar a Malfoy y sus tonterías...

-Creo que voy a tener que estudiar más.-el murmullo de su hermano le llamó la atención. Estaba a su lado, buscando púas de erizo.

No parecía muy contento.

-No es cierto, para eso venís a Hogwarts: para aprender.-le aseguró. Se giró y cómo Snape estaba entretenido en su escritorio pudo asegurarse que él no lo escucharía.-Es un idiota y me daban unas ganas enormes de contestarle. Es muy injusta la forma en que te trató antes. No era obligación estudiar los libros, además yo me lo sé porque mi mamá me enseñó.-se arrepintió al mencionar a su madre, sin saber como el otro reaccionaría, pero no pudo corregir su error.-Lo siento.-intentó disculparse.

El chico le sonrió.

-No importa.-aseguró.-Gracias.-tomó varios cuernos.-Y estuviste brillante antes.

Se fue con Ron a preparar la poción, dejándola sola.

Emily regresó a su mesa con los ingredientes que necesitarían, y Malfoy ya había encendido el fuego y sacado todos los instrumentos necesarios para comenzar.

-Te tardaste.-le retó.

-Si tan apurado estás, habrías ido vos.-le replicó ella mordazmente, y sin mirarle, se puso a cortar cuernos.

Con el paso de los minutos, Emily tuvo que cerrar la boca ante su asombro de que Malfoy pudiera hacer bien una poción, aunque añadió internamente que esa era la más sencilla que existía.

El profesor Snape se paseó observando cómo trabajaban, criticandolos hasta por cómo agarraban el cuchillo. Sólo a Malfoy y a Emily los elogió.

-Miren todos la perfección con la que el señor Malfoy cocinó a fuego lento los pedazos de cuerno. Y usted señorita Greysoul también lo hizo muy bien, por supuesto: sólo un excelente pocionero sabe que aplastar el colmillo de serpiente con un cuchillo de plata se obtienen mejores resultados que con uno simple...

Habría seguido continuando con sus adulaciones, si no fuera porque una espesa nube de ácido verde cubrió el techo, con un fuerte silbido de fondo.

Todos se giraron a ver el origen de aquel desastre: Neville Longbottom, de alguna manera desconocida, había provocado que del caldero de su compañero para que echara un engrudo negro que hacía agujeros en los zapatos. Los que se salvaron, lograron subirse a los asientos, mientras que el causante del lío gemía de dolor al haber sido expuesto por completo.

Snape se le acercó hecho una furia, sin una pizca de lástima.

-¡Chico idiota!-agitó su varita y el peligroso contenido del caldero desapareció.-Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?

El pobre muchacho no podía hacer nada más que gemir, mientras sus brazos y rostro se volvían rojos por las hinchazones que tenía.

-Llévelo a la enfermería.-ordenó el hombre a Seamus, la pareja de Neville en el trabajo, y luego se volvió a Harry y Ron, que estaban al lado.

-Potter, ¿por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no? Ese es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.

El chico abrió la boca dispuesto a protestar, perdiendo la tolerancia que tenía hacia el profesor de Pociones, pero Ron le pateó por debajo de la mesa, y le murmuró que no era recomendable provocarlo.

La clase acabó una hora después, y Emily casi saltó hacia su amiga, alegrándose enormemente de separarse de Malfoy y sus insultos a "San Potter".

Mientras iban a los invernaderos para la clase de Herbología, la pelinegra le contó cómo tuvo que soportar al "idiota arrogante"durante dos horas.

-Pero bien que hicieron la mejor poción de la clase.-replicó su amiga sin malicia.-En cambio yo tuve suerte que el tío de Theo sea un apreciado pocionero en la comunidad mágica y le haya aconsejado a su sobrino del tema. ¡Yo por poco lo hacía peor que Longbottom!

-Mejor que nosotros juntos era Hermione.-aseguró Emily, señalando a la aludida que iba delante de ellas, algo triste.

Y estaba con todo el derecho del mundo.

Hermione había trabajado con Dean Thomas, quien como ella era hijo de muggles pero no sabía ni siquiera cocinar en forma muggle, así que ella hizo todo el trabajo sola, con pequeñas ayudas de su compañero.

Decidió acercarse a ella y su amiga resopló antes de seguirla.

-Ey, Herm.-le llamó, y la chica se giró, sonriendo levemente al ver quién la llamaba.

-Hola, Emily. Daphne.

La rubia le sonrió amigablemente, aunque parecía más una mueca que una sonrisa. A diferencia de su amiga, ella no se sentía con el mismo trato con la Gryffindor.

-Hermione, el profesor Snape no es el ejemplo del Profesor del Año. Es muy injusto con cualquiera que no sea de Slytherin. Peor lo pasó Potter.

La castaña asintió, dándole la razón. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero una voz arrogante la interrumpió.

-¿Siendo caritativa, Greysoul?-preguntó Malfoy.

Emily contuvo un bufido y lo miró mal. El rubio se les acercaba acompañado de los gorilas Crabbe y Goyle.

-Te equivocas, recién acababa de terminar mi buena acción del día soportando a un idiota...-se tapó la boca, fingiendo sorpresa-¡Oh, pero si eras vos!

Daphne rió, incluso Hermione sonrió, pero al chico no le gustó el insulto. Iba a responder, pero alguien lo detuvo.

-No creo que a alguien de nuestra Casa le guste que perdamos los puntos que acaba de ganar Emily, Draco.-dijo Theo.

Todos se giraron a verle, los chicos con enojo por su intromisión, pero las chicas sonrientes. Aunque Crabbe y Goyle eran altos y robustos, el pelinegro les superaba en altura, y desde lejos en cerebro.

-La profesora Sprout se va a enojar si nos tardamos.-señaló al invernadero más cercano, donde la regordete señora los esperaba con impaciencia.-Vamos.

Malfoy, que entonces se percató de la autoridad cercana, miró a sus amigos y pasó al lado de las chicas, haciendo una mueca al pasar junto a Hermione, como si apestara.

-Gracias, Theo.-le agradeció Emily al chico, pero éste se encogió de hombros con indiferencia y siguió a los otros.

Como la profesora parecía que estaba a punto de restarles puntos, las chicas no dudaron en imitarle y casi correr a la clase.

El Domingo siguiente Emily se despertó temprano, y como no quería despertar a su amiga, quien la noche anterior había declarado que iba a venerar el último día de la semana para no hacer nada desde ese día, le dejó una nota y subió al Gran Salón, donde pocas personas estaban desayunando.

Como no había casi nadie de Slytherin, se sirvió una taza con café, tomó algunos muffins y salió a pasear por los terrenos del castillo, terminando cerca del lago.

Encontró un árbol que ofrecía una atractiva sombra y se sentó allí, dispuesta a admirar el paisaje, y se acomodó para desayunar.

Una pequeña sombra le llamó la atención, y entonces notó a Shadow, su desaparecida gata, que se le acercaba curiosa.

-Ah, ¡así que resulta que te intereso!-le exclamó sonriente, y ésta pasó su cabeza contra la mano de su ama, quien no dudó en acariciarle detrás de la oreja.

Se quedaron ambas juntas un rato, y la felina terminó durmiendo tranquilamente, hasta que levantó la vista, haciendo notar que algo extraño pasaba.

La chica giró la cabeza y vio a Harry caminar hacia ella. Éste le saludó con la mano y se le acercó, pidiéndole permiso con la mirada para sentarse a su lado.

-Buenos días.-le saludó mientras el chico se ubicaba del lado del tronco en que no estuviera a la vista el castillo.-¿Cómo fue tu primera semana?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Fue interesante, aunque Snape me sacó todo el buen humor que tenía.

Emily le sonrió con disculpa.

-Lo siento. Él es el Jefe de mi Casa...

-Pero no es tu culpa. Sólo parece que tiene algo contra mí.

-Ah, ¿entonces vos también lo pensás?

El chico le sonrió.

-¿No soy el único?

-No.-negó ella con la cabeza.-En mi opinión es algo personal.

-Eso pensé yo. Y Hagrid parece que sabe algo pero no quiere decírmelo...

Emily le miró confundida.

-¿Hagrid? ¿El guardabosques?

-Sí...-la miró confundido y algo decepcionado.-¿Vos también pensás que es un idiota?-parecía dispuesto a retarle, y ella le sonrió.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Y ¿quién lo haría?

-Malfoy.

La mención del rubio le sacó a Emily su sonrisa.

-Es un imbécil. ¿Cuándo lo dijo?

-Hace mucho. A Malfoy lo conocí antes, cuando fui al Callejón Diagon. Hagrid me llevó, el día de mi cumpleaños.

La mención de esa fecha le interesó enormemente.

-¿Cuándo fue?

-El 31 de Julio, pero ¿eso no lo sabés? Si somos hermanos gemelos, nacimos el mismo día...

Emily asintió, pensando.

-Parece que, para esconderme, ellos cambiaron mi fecha de cumpleaños.-no mencionó a sus padres directamente, pero su hermano supo de quién hablaba.

-¿Cuándo festejás tu cumpleaños?

-El 12 de Mayo.-sonrió con burla.-Soy tres meses mayor que vos.

Harry rió.

-Apuesto a que yo nací primero.

Su hermana sonrió.

-Ya veremos.-la sonrisa entonces desapareció.-Es increíble lo poco que sabemos de nosotros mismos.-murmuró.

El chico la miró por un momento.

-¿Cómo son tus padres? Quiero decir, tus padres adoptivos.

Emily sonrió de vuelta, pensando en ellos.

-Son los mejores papás del mundo. Bueno,-lo pensó.-supongo que nuestros pa... padres también lo eran, ya que escuché cosas increíbles de ellos.

-¿Ah, sí?

Sus tíos jamás le habían hablado de ellos, a pesar que su tía era la hermana mayor de su madre. Lo único que le dijeron fue una mentira, que habían muerto en un accidente de coche borrachos, y Emily, que no sabía que ellos eran sus padres, había conocido la historia.

-Sí.-la chica le miró sonriente, pero al ver su cara de tristeza, ella se percató que él no lucía tan animado.-Tus tíos muggles jamás te contaron nada de lo que hicieron.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No sabía que era un mago hasta mi último cumpleaños. Hagrid me lo contó, y mis tíos estaban furiosos. Según mi tía, que ahora que lo pienso también es tu tía,-intentó bromear- me contó que creía que mi, digo nuestra madre era... un fenómeno. La detestaba.

Emily estaba atónita.

-¿De verdad? Vaya, en la comunidad mágica algunos magos sangre pura consideran a los muggles fenómenos, ¿pero resulta que ellos también nos creen fenómenos?-río secamente.

-Ellos son horribles.-aseguró Harry.-No todos los muggles, pero nuestros tíos sí. Y no te cuento sobre Dudley, su hijo. Es una mezcla de ambos.

-La verdad es que no sé si quiera conocerlos.-murmuró ella.

-Nadie querría.-dijo su hermano, mirando al lago.-Aunque pasé toda mi vida en su casa, no sé si pueda verla en mi hogar.-miró el castillo.-Creo que prefiero Hogwarts.

Emily no sabía qué decir. Ella adoraba la escuela desde antes que pusiera un pie en el castillo, pero la mansión de sus padres en Brailsford era su hogar, y sintió una enorme culpa.

-Algún día vas a venir a mi casa.-sentenció.-A mis padres les vas a encantar. Todavía no les dije que descubrí quiénes son mis padres biológicos, claro, pero luego de contarles ellos te van a aceptar.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Seguro!

Los hermanos se sonrieron.

Pasaron toda la mañana y parte del mediodía debajo de ese árbol, lejos de las miradas de algún curioso que se hubiera despertado un domingo a la mañana como ellos y que mirara por la ventana.

Harry le contó cómo eran los Dursley y lo que le hacían, y Emily aseguró que iba a hablar con sus padres por si querían aceptar a otro hijo más. La chica le contó de su familia: sus padres adoptivos y el hermano y la hermana adoptivos que tenía. Le explicó que su hermano estaba en cuarto año y su hermana menor ingresaría dos años después, aunque la semana pasada había tenido un fuerte resfrío y no pudo salir a despedirlos.

Aunque el chico envidió la vida que su hermana había tenido, se alegró que ella quisiera compartirlo con él.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Quería hacer un momento Harry-Emily, porque en algún momento tenían que comenzar a llevarse como hermanos de verdad. Ya va a haber más así...**

**Comenten! No saben cómo me deprimo que nadie diga ni un mísero Hola, linda historia!**

**Y gracias a ireshi por seguir ésta historia ^^ Cuántos más de ustedes van a seguir su ejemplo? **

**Besos**

**Dapucha**


	6. Capítulo 6: Potter vs Malfoy

**Capítulo 6:**

**Potter vs Malfoy**

El lunes durante el desayuno, Emily recibió una carta de sus padres, contestando la que ella les había enviado el día anterior, contándoles cómo había pasado su primera semana. Les había relatado sus clases y los amigos que había hecho, aunque había omitido la noticia que ella era una Potter. Prefería contarles eso en Navidad, cuando volviera a la casa.

-Todavía no capturaron a los ladrones.-murmuró Theodore, a su lado.

La chica lo miró curiosa. Había estado leyendo la carta de sus padres, atada junto a una caja de dulces, donde le decían lo orgullosos que estaban de ella por resaltar en clases, y le pedían que siguiera así, hasta que la voz del chico la sacó de sus cosas.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó.

El chico señaló el diario El Profeta que él había recibido, donde había una nota sobre el intento de robo al banco de Gringotts.

La chica recordó cuando, hacía unas semanas, su padre había hablado del incidente: por primera vez en la historia del banco, alguien había ingresado al lugar y escapado con éxito, aunque fue un logro medio, ya que, según los duendes, la cámara a la que había ingresado estaba vacía en el momento del intento del robo. Una verdadera mala suerte para el ladrón, añadió el señor Greysoul, y esperaba que la idea de que no hubiera logrado su cometido aliviara un poco el terco orgullo de los duendes.

Se inclinó para leer parte del artículo.

- "Continúan las investigaciones sobre el histórico robo al banco de magos, aunque los duendes aún se niegan a recibir la ayuda de los magos. El Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, se ha reunido con el jefe del banco, Rudbock Caroon, para que aceptara la intervención de un grupo de Aurores para intervenir en el caso, aunque el señor Caroon sigue negando la participación..."

-¿Los Aurores?-preguntó Daphne, confundida.-¿Por qué?

-Porque sólo un mago oscuro podría haber roto todas las medidas de seguridad del banco.-aseguró Emily, terminando de leer la nota.-Y encima ya pasó más de un mes y todavía no hay ni un solo sospechoso.

Entonces llegó Pansy Parkinson, seguida de Millicent Bulstrode y Kate Davis, con una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Y a esa qué le pasó?-preguntó Daphne, mirando sonriendo a Pansy.

La noche anterior, ambas chicas habían tenido una pelea: Pansy quería dejar la puerta abierta, y Daphne se quejaba porque entraba mucho frío.

-¿No vieron el cartel de Anuncios?-preguntó Kate, sentándose junto a Emily. Era la única que les hablaba.

Los otros negaron con la cabeza.

-El próximo jueves tendremos nuestra primera clase de Vuelo.-explicó sonriente. Lucía muy emocionada.-Slytherin y Gryffindor tendrán su clase juntos, aunque a Pansy le molesta porque...-giró la cabeza para ver si la chica la miraba, y al ver que la otra estaba totalmente concentrada en una carta de sus padres, continuó en voz baja.-A Pansy parece que... no le gustan las alturas.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó la rubia, con una sonrisa maliciosa.-Eso es interesante.

La noticia de la próxima clase de Vuelo revolucionó a todo el curso. En Slytherin, los que estaban más emocionados eran Malfoy, que no desperdiciaba ocasión para relatar cómo escapaba de los helicópteros muggles, y Kate, quien tenía a su hermano en el equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, esperaba con ansiedad al siguiente año, para que pudiera estar en el equipo de Slytherin, aunque hasta la fecha nunca hubo una mujer en el equipo de las serpientes. En cuanto a Pansy y Millicent, a ninguna le gustaba la idea de despegar los pies de la tierra.

En las otras Casas, la situación no era diferente. Algunos como Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Terry Boot y Ernie McMillan, estaban impacientes por poder volar, pero otros como Hermione Granger y Neville Longbottom, estaban en la misma posición que Parkinson.

-Y se llaman valientes.-bromeó la chica en la cena del día anterior al de la primera clase.

A excepción de los amigos de Emily, los que la rodeaban rieron ampliamente, y luego Malfoy agregó una predicción sobre la primera vez que Longbottom subiera a la escoba, tendrían que rescatarlo del Bosque Prohibido, si es que los centauros no se lo llevaban para comerlo.

-Los centauros son vegetarianos.-le comentó Emily arruinando su chiste, pero el chico apenas se la quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido, antes de descargarse con Hermione.

La mañana antes de la clase de Vuelo llegó, y la mezcla de emoción y terror se sentía en el aire que rodeaba a los alumnos de primer año. Los Slytherin se aseguraron en ser los primeros en llegar al campo donde tendrían la clase, y mientras esperaban impacientes a que los demás llegaran, murmuraban entre ellos. A un costado, cuidadosamente alineadas una junto a la otra en el suelo y con un espacio de un metro entre cada una de ellas, había al menos unas veinte escobas.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?-casi gruñó Kate.

-Todavía faltan diez minutos para que empiece la clase.-le recordó Theo cruzado de brazos.

Era el más tranquilo de todos, más bien el que menos importancia le daba al asunto. Durante los días anteriores, cuando se hablaba de la próxima clase de Vuelo, era el que siempre se quedaba callado.

La castaña lo ignoró, y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a los chicos de Gryffindor acercarse corriendo, junto a algunos de Hufflepuff.

-¡Bien!-exclamó.

Cuando llegó Madame Hooch, ésta los hizo acomodarse en dos filas, cada uno al lado de una escoba.

Rolanda Hooch era una estricta bruja de pelo gris y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.

-Bueno, ¿qué están esperando?-bramó apenas llegó a ellos.-Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.

Emily se puso al lado de Theo en una escoba que le pareció ser la más estable a la vista, pero antes que Daphne o Kate pudieran ubicarse a su otro lado, Malfoy apareció con una sonrisa desafiante. Y la chica se prometió darle una buena patada apenas se elevaran. Cuando estaba al lado de ese chico, se sentía muy incómoda.

-Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba-continuó la profesora-y digan: "arriba".

-¡ARRIBA!-obedecieron todos.

La escoba que tenía Emily saltó a su mano al instante, y sonriente, levantó su vista al frente, donde estaba Harry, a quien le había pasado lo mismo. Ambos se sonrieron y observaron a sus compañeros.

En Slytherin, sólo Emily, Kate y Theo pudieron tomar su escoba primero. Al segundo intento, Daphne, Malfoy y Zabini lo lograron. Los otros restantes fueron un caso perdido.

Luego de que los que faltaban lograran tener su escoba en mano (muchos se agacharon para agarrarla cuando la profesora no veía), Madame Hooch se puso a enseñarles cómo subirse a ésta, paseando entre los alumnos para corregirlos.

-Señor Malfoy, las manos van más separadas, a menos que quiera perder el equilibrio y caer en picada al suelo.-le indicó la mujer tomando con brusquedad las pálidas manos del chico para acomodarlas como correspondía.

-Pero profesora, así fue como siempre estuve volando desde que tengo memoria.-protestó el chico.

-Bueno, estuvo volando todos estos años muy mal.-le replicó la mujer, antes de girarse a Emily.-Muy bien, señorita Greysoul. Señor Nott, piernas más separadas.-le indicó a Theo, y siguió pasando entre los alumnos.

Cuando revisó las posturas de todos, volvió al frente y llamó la atención de la clase.

-Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, darán una fuerte patada al suelo.-dijo.-Mantengan sus escobas firmes, elévense un metro o dos, y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente. Preparados… tres...dos…

Antes que pudiera sonar el silbato, una figura se elevó en la hilera frente a la de los Slytherin.

-¡Vuelve, muchacho!-le gritó la profesora a un niño regordete, que Emily reconoció como Neville Longbottom. El chico no obedecía, no porque no quería, sino porque no podía. Mientras se elevaba, la chica distinguió cómo el rostro del chico se ponía ceniciento.

-Se va a desmayar.-comentó Malfoy, sin poder esconder su emoción.

En efecto, observaron cómo éste se deslizaba hacia un costado y….

Sonó un fuerte golpe, y todos vieron a Neville tirado del suelo, a metros de donde estaban. Madame Hooch y los chicos de Gryffindor junto a otros de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff se acercaron corriendo.

La profesora se inclinó sobre el chico, quien estaba tan pálida como el alumno.

-La muñeca fracturada.-murmuró ella, al rato. Parecía aliviada.-Vamos, muchacho…-el chico gimió.-Está bien… A levantarse.

Se volvió a la clase, con la mirada seria y observando a todos detenidamente.

-No se muevan mientras llevo al señor Longbottom. Dejen las escobas en el suelo o estarán expulsados de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tarden en decir Quidditch. Vamos, hijo.

Ambos caminaron hacia el castillo, pero ni habían desaparecido en la entrada cuando Malfoy se rió, secundado por Crabbe y Goyle.

-¿Vieron la cara que tenía?

Las risas se volvieron más fuertes.

-¡Cerrá la boca, Malfoy!-dijo una chica de rasgos hindúes que Emily identificó como una de las gemelas Patil.

-Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom?-preguntó Pansy.-Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.

Entonces, el rostro de Malfoy se inclinó, mientras caminaba en grandes zancadas lejos del grupo.

-¡Miren!-se agachó y recogió algo del suelo.-Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.

Era una recordadora.

-Dame eso, Malfoy.-intervino Harry, acercándose al rubio con calma. Todos se quedaron en silencio, y Emily intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Daphne.

El Slytherin sonrió con malicia.

-Creo que voy a dejarla en algún lugar para que Longbottom la busque… ¿Qué les parece… en la copa de un árbol?

Emily vio cómo el chico agarraba su escoba con firmeza, y se puso a la altura de Harry.

-Draco…-trató de advertirle, pero el chico pateó el suelo y se elevó.

-¡Traela aquí!-gritó el gemelo de la chica, mientras Malfoy ascendía ya varios metros.

-Al menos tenía razón cuando decía que sabía volar.-murmuró Daphne.

La pelinegra tuvo que asentir.

-¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!

Sin dudarlo, el chico tomó su escoba.

-¡No, Harry!

Todos se giraron a ver a Hermione.

-Madame Hooch dijo que no nos movamos. Nos vas a meter en un buen lío.

Pero el chico, sordo a su consejo, pateó el suelo y se elevó rápidamente hasta donde estaba Malfoy.

-No te preocupes, Granger.-dijo Daphne, aunque nadie podía adivinar si había ironía en la voz.-Es obvio que Potter está a su altura, literalmente.

Todos vieron como ambos discutían en el aire. En un momento, el pelinegro se lanzó al otro, pero éste lo esquivó y estiró el brazo, para lanzar la Recordadora bien lejos. Y Harry voló detrás.

Malfoy regresó a tierra, victorioso, pero no obtuvo las aclamaciones deseadas. Ni sus guardaespaldas lo observaban.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

-Que Potter sabe volar. Y muy bien.-comentó Kate mirando detrás suyo.

El rubio se giró y vio con asombro cómo Harry, a escasos metros del suelo, estiraba el brazo y atrapaba la Recordadora con destreza, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba.

Los alumnos de primero vitorearon al chico, pero la emoción duró sólo unos segundos.

-¡HARRY POTTER!

La profesora McGonagall se acercaba hacia ellos, casi corriendo. Estaba furiosa, y más de uno retrocedió cuando pasó a su lado, sólo por precaución. Se acercó a Harry, y éste tragó saliva.

-¿Cómo te has atrevido?-cuestionó la mujer.-Podías romperte un cuello…

-No fue culpa de él, profesora…

-Silencio, Parvati.

-Pero Malfoy…

-Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Harry Potter, ven conmigo.

El chico, pálido, obedeció y siguió a la profesora, ante la triunfante mirada de Draco.

-Malfoy… -gruñó Ron, con la cara tan roja como su propio pelo.-Eres un…

No pudo continuar porque Crabbe y Goyle se interpusieron entre su amigo y el Gryffindor, crujiendo los nudillos.

-Draco, ahí viene la profesora.-le advirtió Pansy, y los Slytherin no hicieron nada más durante el resto de la clase.

-¿Creen que expulsaron a Potter?

-¿No viste la cara de McGonagall, Kate?-preguntó Daphne, cortando un pedazo de carne.-Yo desearía que me expulsen antes que soportar algún castigo de ella. Era peor que una Colacuerno Húngaro protegiendo a sus huevos. Juro que jamás creí que vería algo más aterrador que esos dragones.

Era de noche y Emily estaba cenando en el Gran Salón con sus amigos.

-¿Cuándo viste un Colacuerno Húngaro?-cuestionó Theo, levantando la vista de su lasagna.

-Mis tíos viven en Hungría. Mi abuelo nos llevó de visita a la reserva de dragones cuando tenía siete… e hice prometer a mis padres que los invitaran a casa desde entonces. Fue horrible.

Los otros rieron.

-Ey, Em.-le llamó Theo.-Ahí está Potter con ese chico pelirrojo… ¿Weasley?

Todos se giraron a ver a los aludidos, que entraban inusualmente contentos. Harry le susurraba casi al oído a su amigo, mientras ambos iban a sentarse en la mesa de los leones. Parecían emocionados.

-O Potter odia Hogwarts y está feliz de irse, o es que no fue expulsado.-comentó Kate.

Emily sonrió aliviada, hasta que una voz a su lado la sobresaltó.

-¿Qué demonios está haciendo Potter en la mesa de Gryffindor?-gruñó Malfoy.-¿No se suponía que lo expulsarían?

La chica lo miró y tuvo ganas de decirle que no se metiera, pero no tuvo tiempo ni de abrir la boca, porque el rubio se fue hacia donde estaba su enemigo, seguido por Crabbe y Goyle, como siempre.

-¿Es que Malfoy no tiene una vida?-exclamó Daphne.

-Tal vez la tiene, pero la suya es muy aburrida.-comentó Kate encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver a prestarle atención a su comida.

Malfoy se puso a hablar con Harry, y Emily quiso saber de qué hablaban exactamente, aunque no podía ir hacia ellos como si nada. Giró la cabeza a la mesa de profesores, donde Dumbledore charlaba con la profesora McGonagall. Entonces, desvió su mirada y se cruzó con la de la chica, le sonrió y negó levemente.

Emily se sobresaltó. Parecía como si el profesor hubiera sabido en qué estaba pensando. Y no era la primera vez que lo sospechaba.

Volvió a mirar a donde estaban Malfoy y Harry, y observó cómo se separaban. Ambos tenían una mirada desafiante, decididos.

¿Qué habían hecho?

A la mañana siguiente, Emily fue una de las primeras en llegar al Gran Salón para desayunar. Como era sábado, Daphne y Kate opusieron mucha resistencia para levantarse, y como ni muerta estaría junto a Pansy y Millicent, optó por ir sola.

Draco Malfoy también estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin, curiosamente sonriente.

La imagen de él hablando con Harry le recordó los sucesos en la tarde y noche anterior, así que fue directamente hacia donde él estaba tranquilamente desayunando.

-Hola, Emily.-le saludó con una amplia sonrisa, que hizo a la chica sospechar.-¿Venís a acompañarme?

Le ofreció una taza de té que sirvió sin problemas, pero la pelinegra negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero saber qué le dijiste a Har… digo a Potter ayer a la noche.-dijo.

-Oh.-él sonrió con burla, y la preocupación de la chica se amplió notablemente.-Digamos que le ofrecí un duelo.

La chica tardó unos diez en segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Qué?-casi gritó.-¿Estás loco?

Draco sonrió, pensando que ella estaba preocupada por él.

-No, claro que no voy a ir a pelear en un duelo. Apenas sé defenderme.

-¿Entonces?-la chica sospechaba que había algo más oscuro aún.

El rubio sonrió con orgullo de sí mismo.

-Lo reté a medianoche: le dije que nos íbamos a reunir en la sala de trofeos. Pero apenas salí del Gran Salón después de comer, fui directamente con el _respetable_ señor Filch a informarle de una conversación que curiosamente había escuchado, sobre unos irresponsables alumnos de primer año que querían tener un duelo en la sala de trofeos.

-¡¿Qué?!

Ahora sí que estaba enojada.

-¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer una cosa tan… tan…?-no se le ocurría cómo describir lo que quería decir.

Draco Malfoy era la persona más cruel que existió, y para Emily le era imposible creer que un chico de once años odiara tanto a alguien para desear que lo expulsaran de una vida tan maravillosa como la que podía ofrecer Hogwarts.

Harry no era un chico cualquiera, pero ella no lo idolatraba como "el-niño-que-vivió". Harry Potter era su hermano, criado por los muggles más crueles del mundo, sin saber quién era hasta hace un par de meses. Él merecía estar en Hogwarts, y ¿Malfoy quería que lo echaran?

No. rugió internamente.

Sin pensar muy bien en lo que hacía, estiró una mano y agarró del cuello de la túnica del rubio, que se asustó al instante.

-Malfoy, ¿qué te hizo Potter para que lo trates de ésta manera? ¿Él te atacó? ¿Te ofendió? ¿Qué hi… ?

-Señorita Greysoul.

La voz del profesor Dumbledore la interrumpió, y ambos se giraron para ver al anciano profesor caminar tranquilamente hacia ellos desde la mesa de profesores, que estaba vacía aún. Inmediatamente, la chica soltó el cuello de la túnica del otro.

-Buenos días, profesor.-lo saludó lo más serenamente posible.

El anciano levantó una blanca ceja escéptico, aunque sólo por un momento.

-Espero que no estén peleando siendo tan temprano, chicos.-les dijo con una amable sonrisa.-Hoy es una espléndida mañana para tener que estar de mal humor… Oh, buenas tardes señor Crabbe, señor Goyle, señorita Greengrass.-saludó a los tres chicos que acababan de llegar.

Daphne se puso al lado de Emily, notando que detrás de la falsa sonrisa de su amiga, ésta estaba muy tensa y enojada.

-Bien, si me disculpan, voy a seguir con mi desayuno…

El director se giró, dejando a más de uno confundido, pero Emily supo que el hombre había venido por ella.

Se giró a Malfoy y lo miró furiosa, antes de irse a la punta de la mesa, seguida de su amiga, que aunque estaba confundida, decidió esperar para preguntar.

-No tuviste que haber reaccionado así.-sentenció Daphne, después de escuchar la explicación de la pelinegra.

-Daph, no conozco mucho a Harry pero él… -bajó la voz.-es mi hermano. No puedo permitir que Malfoy lo moleste y no hacer nada.

-Sí, pero se supone que no se conocen más que como compañeros de clase. Te recuerdo que él es de Gryffindor y vos de Slytherin; él es Potter, y vos…

-También.

-Pero nadie más que nosotras, Potter, Dumbledore y Weasley lo saben. Todos creen que sos una Greysoul.-le recordó la rubia.-Vas a tener que comportarte como una verdadera Slytherin y preocuparte por tus cosas.

-Es mi hermano.-repitió Emily, cortante.

-Pero se supone que no.-dijo la otra en el mismo tono.

Como se acercaron Theo y Kate, no pudieron continuar con la conversación.

Emily apenas respondió al saludo de los chicos y miró a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde comprobó, aliviada, que Harry estaba junto a su mejor amigo, comiendo animadamente. Se veían cansados, pero felices, y como la tarde anterior, susurraban entre ellos. La chica se moría de ganas por saber de qué hablaban.

Lanzó una rápida mirada a donde estaba Malfoy, y para su alegría, se lo veía rojo de furia. Segundo intento de expulsar a Potter: Fracaso absoluto.

* * *

Es inexcusable mi tardanza! Perdonen, perdonen, perdonen!

Espero que les hay gustado el capítulo. Me harían un enorme favor si **comentaran** qué les pareció!

Besos

_**Dapucha**_


End file.
